


porn for marie

by lannisqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Porn With Plot, but marie needed porn and i'm a good friend, kinda not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisqueen/pseuds/lannisqueen
Summary: Jaime and Cersei spare a few moments to indulge in wishing that they were Husband and Wife
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 21
Kudos: 40





	porn for marie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoriaGrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaGrimes/gifts).



> I might retitle this at some point, but what Marie wants, Marie gets. This isn't beta read so please be mindful of that. It's ~arguably~ a continuation of [ august](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684993), but you don't need to have read that fic before reading this one.

This was everything that their life should have been. Jaime knelt before her, his tongue working furiously to cleanse her cunt of every memory of Robert having ever pushed his way inside of it. Cersei didn’t know how long Jaime had been at it, only that there had come angry knocks at least twice from the otherside of the wall of the Inn as she cried out with each peak of pleasure that Jaime brought her over. She was in the midst of recovering from one particularly pleasant wave when there was a loud banging on the wall again. Jaime was growing frustrated, Cersei knew. He was trying to focus on her, to keep her mind on the pleasures at hand rather than anything else that was going on in the world around them. He wanted her to play the role that she’d dressed for, not that she was wearing the rouch-spun cloak that she’d used to hide herself as she slipped from the castle using some tunnel that Viserys, of all people, had showed her when he was a child. It was hard to block out the outside world - Robert, her marriage, the stumblings of Jon Arryn as the new Hand- when it was literally knocking at her wall.

She could feel Jaime growl with frustration as he tried to prevent them both from being distracted. This was the first time that they’d had together since Cersei’s wedding, and she knew that it was taking about every ounce of her twin’s patience to see to her satisfaction over and over again rather than immediately thrust himself inside of her so that they could both feel whole. Didn’t Jaime realize that they wanted the same thing? That Cersei needed to feel him inside of her as much as he needed to be there? He’d given her great pleasures, but what could compare to being whole with her twin?

“Jaime-” she purred. Her brother picked his head up slightly, enough that he could still look at her as he sucked on the tender skin on her inner thigh. Lips gave way to teeth as he nipped at her not so gently. “You’re going to leave a mark-” Cersei started to protest, but something flashed in Jaime’s eyes, and it wasn’t merely lust. 

“He gets to.” he replied, an edge to his voice that was as sharp and the sword that lay sheathed on the floor near the foot of the bed. 

Cersei pulled his hair, hard, until he had no choice but to crawl up her body toward her face. With one last tug, she pulled his mouth to hers and devoured him in a kiss. Every moment of longing that she had felt since she’d been married was poured into the kiss. But then she slowed. Her kiss became sloppy and not in the way that she knew her brother liked. She could feel his hands digging into her waist, his nose brushing at her cheek as he tried to lead her back to the dance of their tongues to which they’d long ago perfected the steps. When he could tell that she would not be led, he pulled away with his face consumed by confusion and frustration. “He gets to get kissed like that. Which do you prefer?”

Instead of answering her with words, he answered her with a kiss. Jaime’s hand grabbed at her waist and she could feel his cock leaking out fluid, mingling with the saliva he’d left behind on her thigh. He used one hand to anchor himself so that he wasn’t pressing the fullness of his weight on top of Cersei, and with the other, he started coating his cock in its own fluid, working to lubricate it before he thrust himself inside Cersei, hard enough to make her gasp. Then, as Jaime slid deeper, until he could go no more., she let out a long groan.

Then the knocking started once more. For a moment, Jaime sounded very much like the lion of their banner as he let out a sound that was half growl half roar. He raised his head as if he was trying to seek out the source of the knocking, but the wall was opaque behind their heads. As much as Cersei enjoyed the mere act of having him inside of her, it wasn’t enough. She craved friction. She craved his breath warm on her neck as he labored to bring them both to satisfaction. 

Now it was her turn to bring him back from distraction. Cersei bucked a little, and thankfully, Jaime caught on an instant later. He bent his head so that his forehead was pressed against hers. He panted softly as he started to thrust, but his breathing became more and more labored. Beneath them, the bed began to creak in protest as Jaime picked up his pace. The ends of the headboard rapped rhythmically against the wall, but not everyone appreciated the sweet music of their love making. 

A voice on the other side of the wall started shouting, the exact words being used were lost to the wood of the wall, but there was no mistaking their ire. Jaime’s response was to thrust particularly hard, hard enough to make Cersei nearly scream. He kept that pace, hammering into her, over and over, the bed shrieking and shaking with each thrust, every joint protesting loudly until finally they gave way. Cersei let out a muffled scream as the two corners attached to the headboard came crashing down to the floor with a loud thud. The headboard fell forward on top of them, but Jaime’s back took the worst of that. 

He groaned and lowered his body closer to Cersei’s. “Next time we’re going to that Inn in Eel Alley again. The beds there don’t bloody break.” he muttered, causing Cersei to laugh though she knew that she shouldn’t. 

“Jaime, we have to go.” Cersei whispered as she tried to push him off of her. They couldn’t get caught together in the room, couldn’t have people looking too closely at them. No one had looked closely when they’d entered the Inn, but a broken bed would surely draw attention. Jaime knew this of course, and was already pushing the headboard up so that Cersei could crawl out from beneath him. 

They fled from the room with their clothes barely on them and barely managed to disappear down the stairs as the InnKeeper emerged from the other end of the hall. In their defense, they had left a fair amount of gold behind to cover the cost of buying a new bed. Oddly enough, it was rather exhilarating to almost get caught like that, so much so, that Cersei nearly felt drunk. She still ached where Jaime had been removed from her, but there was a certain thrill as they ran through the street in the middle of the night, Cersei leading the way with Jaime following behind, holding on to her hand. 

Jaime eagerly ran behind her until suddenly, he pulled her into an alley. He pushed Cersei’s back against the dirty city wall and pulled at her skirts. “Not here.” she muttered, though there was a certain thrill to it that Cersei would not admit. “Jaime, not here.” 

Her twin pulled away, no doubt to tell her to be quiet, but something appeared to catch his eye. For a moment, Cersei’s heart stopped, thinking that it was perhaps the City Guard out on patrol, but instead of hiding her in the shadows, Jaime yanked her into the light of the street lamps. “You’re right, not here.” He agreed, and then it was his turn to lead her. After they had run a short way, Cersei realized that he was leading her to the steps of Baelor. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing, but her twin threw her over his shoulder and began bounding up the steps. When they reached the top, Jaime was barely winded, but Cersei’s blood had gone cold. “I think that we should wake a Septon. No one will cheer for us, but, well, as Father always said, the lion diesn’t concern itself with the opinion of sheep. Is it cheering crowds you want, or me?” 

_Is it the Rock you want or me?_

“You, Jaime.” she answered, believing that Jaime’s question wasn’t as serious as hers had been when she coaxed him to join the Kingsguard. She’d thought that he’d set her down and kiss her, but instead he continued on into the Sept of Baelor. Cersei’s bold ran cold and she started to stiffen in his arms. “Jaime, what are you-” He set her down on the Altar of the Father. “Jaime, no.” 

“You said it was me you wanted.”

“And I also want us to live. Is it death you want? Or do you wish for shadows with me? That is the voice, not cheering crowds or you.” Cersei said anxiously. They could be found out here. Perhaps Cersei could claim that she was praying late at night. Her clothes were because she wished to sneak away and not draw attention to her piety. But then there was Jaime. Would he go along with the lie? 

Jaime leaned down and kissed her. “Be my wife tonight. Not his. Say your vows for me. With me. Be my wife, just for tonight.” His teeth nipped at her lip as his body pressed against hers. “I said my vows to be with you. Say your vows to me. Be mine. I am yours and you are mine. Say your words for me, Cersei.” There was a note of pleading in his voice as he spoke. Cersei wished, more than anything, that Jaime was her husband. Jaime might have left bruises from time to time, but there was never any pain from the process of getting them. Besides, Cersei could mark him with bruises to match. No matter how hard she tried, she never left marks aside from desperate scratches on Robert’s heavy chest. 

“Jaime-” Cersei started, unsure of what precisely she ought to say to him. She loved him. He knew that. She could never be his wife. Yet he asked for this. Something that he knew that she could not give, no matter how much she wished to give it. And gods did she want to give him this. Cersei wanted Jaime in her bed every night. She hated the fear that she’d felt when he’d kissed her in the alley. She hated that fear could taint what she felt when she was with Jaime. Nothing should have been able to touch their bond; nothing should have been able to make her feel afraid when she was with him. “Jaime, we-”

He cut her off with a kiss. “Relax, I’m not going to wake the septon.” From the sound of his voice, she knew that he was telling the truth, but she knew too that he was disappointed. He’d wanted to push their charade farther, but he wouldn’t, not when his twin was so afraid. Still, he would not yield his fantasy entirely. He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes holding hers. “Just come and say the words for me. Just the words. Be my wife. Tonight be my wife. Just for tonight” he urged. His hands found hers shortly before his lips kissed hers. “Say your words to me and be my wife tonight. Not his. Mine.” Jaime squeezed both of her hands with his and laced their fingers together. “Tonight you’re mine” 

And she wanted to be. Cersei wanted to be his every night. She wanted him to open Robert’s throat with his sword and for him to cloak her in crimson blood to wash away the horrid black and gold bride cloak that Robert had placed upon her shoulders not far from where she now lay with Jaime. “Father,-”

“Bugger Father!” Jaime said hoarsely, his cock straining against his breeches. Even in the dim moonlight, Cersei could see a damp spot forming at their front. The blood had rushed from Jaime’s head to his cock, and it seemed with it went the ability to decipher what his twin was doing. 

She arched up and nipped at his ear. “Smith.” Jaime froze for a moment, and Cersei couldn’t help but smirk. “Maiden. Mother. Crone. Stranger.” Each name was accompanied by an open mouthed kiss down the side of his face until she reached his lips. Perhaps it was the incorrect order, but she couldn’t stand to invoke the Stranger just before she kissed her brother. Jaime was her twin, her other half. There was none in the world that was more familiar to her than her twin. He was like her own flesh. Jaime was not the Stranger. “Warrior.” A far more apt name for him. Her Warrior. Jaime would give her that blood red cloak the moment that she asked it of him, and not a minute before. His sword was hers to command. 

Jaime rushed out the names, clearly trying to focus, but having difficulty. He choked on the name of the Maiden as Cersei had slipped her hand inside his trousers. Precum wet the tips of her fingers and she used it to start lubricating his cock as Jaime finished his list of names. “We need to tie our hands.” Cersei whispered into his ear, her voice husky with lust. Then, she pulled off his belt and fastened his sword hand to her left arm. She tugged the belt taught around their wrists using her teeth. “I am his.”

“I am hers” Jaime pulled their joined hands so that he was pinning Cersei’s arm above her head against the stone of the altar. 

“And he is _mine,_ ”

“She is me”

“Mine.” Cersei attempted to correct him, but Jaime was busy trying to kiss her and therefore wasn’t paying much attention. 

“Yours.” He murmured, still attempting to nip at her lower lip. Of course, Cersei loved hearing that he was hers, and a shiver of desire rippled down her spine. Jaime noticed, so he repeated himself though the words were wrong. “Yours.”

“You’re supposed to say ‘And she is mine.’ I’m yours, Jaime, You want me to be your wife, say the words right, not like some Northern barbarian.” 

Jaime hissed and pulled Cersei’s hand up, taking some of her hair with it. She groaned more loudly than she intended. She clasped her hand over her mouth, the taste of Jaime still on her fingers. After a moment, during which Jaime looked far too pleased with himself. “We say this bit together: ‘From this day until the end of my days.’” Her eyes sought his to count them in, but Jaime was shaking his head.

“It’s not from this day. It’s from my first breath. From my first breath until the end of my days. We should say that.” 

Cersei nodded. They used their synced breath as a count down, with Jaime sliding his cock inside of her just as Cersei’s lips parted to speak. “From my first breath until the end of my days.” One voice. One body. One soul. 

Jaime’s free hand reached out. He cupped her chin and raised it up slightly. “With this kiss, I pledge my love.” But Jaime did not offer her the chaste kiss seen at so many weddings, and his kiss was hungrier than Robert’s even. It was as if he was trying to devour her. It reminded her of the desperation he’d displayed only a few weeks prior, when he told her the truth of what happened with the Mad King and sought comfort in being made whole again with his twin. Cersei was not to be swallowed whole, not even by her twin. Her kiss was as ferocious as his, despite the fact that she was still pinned beneath him. 

When they finally broke for air, their breath came in in heaves, though Jaime had not stopped thrusting. “We’re supposed to find a bed, somewhere with a sheet that you can waive around once my blood is on it. Somewhere with a bed.” Because the stone was getting rough on her back. Besides, what were the chances that they would break two beds in one evening?

“My wife is already nagging me, I see.” he smirked. It was clear, even before he pulled her leg up higher on his hip, that he had no intention of moving until he was finished. He thrust harder into her and his fingers dug into her thigh. Perhaps Cersei would blame the marks on Robert, if he actually cared to notice that was. 

Jaime thrust particularly hard and all thoughts of Robert vanished from her mind. There was only Jaime. Only them. 

Cersei arched her back and she panted in sync with her twin. Eventually, he found her clit with his thumb, though his left hand was only half as deft as his right. Still, it was enough that Cersei’s breathes became more shallow, especially so when Jaime dropped his head into the crook of her neck and began grunting into her ear. Her free hand dropped down to his ass and squeezed hard. “Jaime,” Cersei moaned. When he simply continued to kiss her as if she had not spoken, she fussed beneath him. “Husband” That caught his attention. 

“Yes, Wife?” he asked, raising his head slightly to meet her gaze. There was an additional sparkle to his green eyes, and he thrust hard once, then drew his cock back slowly. “I am yours and you are mine.” Another thrust, this time slower. “You’re mine. My wife. My Cersei.” Each sentence was accompanied by a thrust. He repeated the words again, thrusting faster inside of her, over and over again, as his thumb rubbed at her clit. Finally, Cersei had to bite her had to keep herself from crying out in pleasure. 

Moments later, not quite in unison, but close enough that Cersei could pretend that it was simultaneously, Jaime finished after she did. He collapsed on top of her, but unlike Robert’s weight, which was suffocating, Jaime’s weight made her feel safe, protected. They lay like that, each panting and trying to recover their breath, for sometime. Jaime panted longer than Cersei did, but she contented herself with stroking her fingers up and down his spine. 

Eventually, his breathing evened out. “Jaime, we should find an Inn.” Cersei cooed softly, but as she looked to the window, she could see the morning grey starting to color the sky. “No, we have to go back. I’ll be missed.” Jaime looked as though he was about to retort, but they heard a loud bell, no doubt a sign that the septons were being called in to worship. Whatever comment Jaime had, it died on his tongue. Even he was not so reckless to continue their game. “I want tonight. Tonight you will be my wife.”

“Tonight I will be your wife.”

Jaime slipped from her, and helped her right her dress as they slipped from the Sept and head back to the Red Keep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this!


End file.
